Mal Camino
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Los ojos lilas lo retaban a continuar y sabía que ese golpe de adrenalina solo era el inicio. El baile se volvía más intenso, jugaba con el borde, pero nadie lo miraría con tanta aceptación y equidad.


**Mal Camino**

Ike era considerado un buen chico. Sus padres rara vez tenían quejas de él y la mayoría de las veces se debía a que hacía demasiadas cosas y apenas se tomaba un respiro. Tal vez Kyle fuese el intelectual de la familia, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Una beca deportiva en hockey sobre hielo siempre era algo que podían alardear con otros padres. Además, le iba bien en los estudios y tenía la apariencia de un chico estable, sociable y tranquilo. Siempre llamaba a casa los viernes en la tarde y charlaba con sus padres unos minutos para relajarlos, intercambiaba mensajes con su hermano a lo largo de la semana, asistía a la sinagoga afiliada a su rama judaica y aceptaba ir a las cenas que las respetables madres judías creaban para que los jóvenes se conocieran entre ellos y así llegasen a formar fuertes familias judías.

Ike era considerado un buen chico.

Los profesores solían ser amables con él ante su animosidad, en especial porque nunca se atrasaba para entregar un trabajo. Sus compañeros siempre lo tenían a consideración para ir a una fiesta y algunas fraternidades habían puesto el ojo sobre él. Su entrenadora era implacable pero justa, una canadiense con acento francés que le exigía demasiado para demostrar que no le tenía preferitismo, pero siempre consultaba con él que días le venían mejor para cuando fuese su turno de guardar los aparatos de entrenamiento. Su equipo confiaba en él y estaba aspirando a ser el capitán del mismo para el siguiente semestre. La vida era buena y todo el mundo lo conocía por ser un joven saludable, que corría todas las mañanas, iba al gimnasio en las noches y era un verdadero caballero con todo el mundo.

Ike era considerado un buen chico.

En especial entre sus compañeras. En la universidad era conocido por ser el chico perfecto para presentar a una madre: judío, animoso, un tranquilo canadiense, educado, deportista, saludable, con una beca estudiantil y metas en la vida. Aunque los rumores aseguraban que ir a una cita con Ike implicaba que puntualmente fuese por ti a tu puerta, saludase a tus padres, jugara con tu mascota y prometiese traerte de vuelta a la hora prometida, la verdad era que nadie podía asegurarlo sin mentir. Algunas chicas decían que Ike creía en la castidad antes del matrimonio y por eso llevaba un anillo negro con el grabado de espinas y una rosa en el dedo anular. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era bien conocido que Ike se ofrecería para cargar los cuadernos de otra persona, mantendría la puerta abierta y saludaría con una resplandeciente sonrisa a cualquiera. Lo que todo el mundo sabía era que Ike no limitaba su acto para las chicas, su caballerosidad no distinguía sexo ni género. Los rumores decían que no era heterosexual, pero que definitivamente le gustaban las chicas.

Ike era considerado un buen chico y muy reservado. Así que tal vez estaba en una relación y algunas personas lo habían visto con una belleza en el asiento de su auto, pero nadie sabía nada. Ni siquiera su compañero de habitación. Si alguien le preguntaba a Filmore… necesitaba pagar por la información y dependiendo cuánto estese dispuesto a costear ese alguien, Filmore relataría que todos los viernes por la noche Ike desaparecía sin rumbo fijo y regresaba el lunes en la mañana sin revelar su paradero o qué había estado haciendo. Todo aquel que había intentado saber a dónde iba a parar Ike lo llegaba a perder cuando este salía de la ciudad y se unía al trágico nocturno de la autopista. La ropa que usaba tampoco era un gran delatador, siempre llevando pantalones negros, convers del mismo color y una sudadera celeste. Nada del otro mundo. Algunos habían llegado a saber que por lo menos su primera parada era alguna casa donde adultos y jóvenes se reunían. Pero con el tiempo supieron que eran las célebres cenas judías de los viernes y seguramente los sábados iba a la sinagoga, pero ¿El resto del tiempo? ¿Dónde dormía? Nadie lo sabía. Y el educado Ike no revelaba nada más.

Ni siquiera aseguraba o negaba si estaba en una relación o si el anillo que llevaba era algún tipo de promesa de castidad. Ike sabía girar cualquier pregunta con ingenio y desviaba el tema sin que las personas supieran qué hacer.

Y había muchas cosas que esas suposiciones que la gente tenía sobre él terminaban siendo realidad.

Los padres de Ike no tenían nada de quejarse, en especial porque la comunidad judía hablaba muy bien de él. Los profesores en verdad le tenían aprecio, porque Ike era de sangre ligera y amigable con todos, así que sus compañeros siempre le tenían a consideración. También era verdad que era amigable y caballeroso.

Pero Ike no era precisamente un buen chico.

Después de la abundante cena del viernes y unas buenas copas de vino, él aceptaba la comida que la anfitriona le regalaba para que tuviese algo para el fin de semana. Todo lo guardaba en la cajuela para que el especiado menú no impregnase su auto en lo que restaba de la noche. Por norma general esas cenas quedaban en otra ciudad, lejos del campus, así que salía en la noche para tardar aproximadamente una hora en llegar y volver a la autopista después de llenar su estómago con buena comida y costoso vino. Ike conducía hacia un antro que frecuentaba el fin de semana, se quitaba la sudadera para quedar con una camiseta negra de mangas desgarradas, se despeinada el cabello y le sonreía a su reflejo en el espejo ante la idea de qué le esperaba.

La persona encargada reconocía su pase que le evitaba hacer la larga fila y podía entrar al ambiente de humo, música intensa e increíblemente erótica, para sumergirse en ese mundo de miradas intensas, palpitaciones que separaban la vida de la muerte; y principalmente toda norma, obligación y vigilancia se derrumbaban ahí adentro. En la barra tomaba algo fuerte para entrar en ambiente y las primeras personas que sabían de que iba todo aparecían. Ya lo conocían ahí, acudían con sus figuras andróginas, piel expuesta y miradas intensas para jalarlo a la pista. La música incitaba a los roces entre cuerpos que se insinuaban, los dedos recorrían sus brazos y las palabras burlonas llegaban a su oído a veces por manos que lo jalaban hacia abajo y en otras ocasiones eran pies estirándose hasta alcanzarlo.

Sus ojos buscaban, se perdían entre las figuras que celebraban, hasta encontrar a su objetivo. Los ojos lilas lo retaban a continuar y sabía que ese golpe de adrenalina solo era el inicio. El baile se volvía más intenso, jugaba con el borde, se unía a parejas en sus danzas de cortejo y se movía en el borde de lo obsceno. Las manos se metían bajo su camiseta, perdía la cuenta de quién era el que se presionaba a su espalda y quién estaba cepillando su clavícula con labios cálidos. El abismo se asomaba peligrosamente y cuando el aliento tocaba su piel o las uñas llegaban al peligro, Ike se apartaba, sonreía y dejaba en el aire las promesas sin cumplir.

Otro trago.

Los ojos lila brillaban con burla y una lengua traviesa se asomaba para calentarle la sangre.

Así que volvía a la pista, cazaba a grupos pequeños que prometían amistad y comenzaba a susurrar, a sugerir y a reírse. El humo y licor corría. Las bromas e insinuaciones se desviaban en todas las direcciones. Ike rompía la incomodidad si era necesario y dejaba que la tensión se levantase mientras él sonreía con animosa inocencia. Los gritos y la ira explotaban, las disculpas, confusión y deseos rotos se perdían frente a él, mientras tomaba al único sobreviviente del grupo, aislado y confundido para invitarle un trago y sentarse muy juntos. La idea y promesa de que algo podría ocurrir alentaban a la inocencia mientras él veía a Firkle ir por los restos del grupo y dirigirlos hacia él.

La adrenalina pulsó con fuerza ante la expectativa y miró al gótico morderse el labio inferior con anhelo. Pero los restos ni siquiera repararon en él, discutieron con el sobreviviente y la discusión escaló hasta el punto que él tuvo que apartarse.

La mirada lila brilló con crueldad y Firkle le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Al sector más oscuro del antro.

A un rincón de paredes negras.

Al chico de cuerpo andrógino, botas negras hasta debajo de las rodillas, pantalón ajustado a las torneadas piernas, cinturón grueso, camiseta sin manga que exponía la piel de porcelana sobre el ombligo de Firkle y los delgados brazos del chico. A los ojos lila. A la boca que inflaba una goma de mascar rosa. A las manos pequeñas con guantes sin dedos. A la delicada garganta con un collar de cuero.

Al mal camino.

A Firkle.

\- Creí que serían más listos. –saludó Firkle apoyando la suela de una de sus botas contra la pared que sostenía su cuerpo- Y se darían cuenta que tú habías sido quien les hizo discutir.

\- ¿Querías que tuviese otra pelea…? –sus manos fueron al cinturón grueso que en realidad colgaba de las finas caderas del gótico.

\- Quería verte engañarlos. –corrigió- Con tu sonrisa de buen chico y tus palabras amistosas. Quería ver cómo evitabas otra pelea solo porque eres simpático y la gente cree que eres inofensivo.

En realidad, debería serlo.

Pero Firkle lo hacía jugar en el borde.

El gótico deslió el dedo índice sobre su frente, bajó por su nariz y acarició sus labios. Lo reconoció con la yema de los dedos y él cerró los ojos.

\- Te es muy fácil incitar a parejas para que te incluyan en sus juegos…

Él asintió. No debería hacer eso. No debería buscar gente curiosa y embriagada que confiase en su inofensiva apariencia para doblar sus límites. No debería jugar con las relaciones de otros para entretener a Firkle.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el sujeto que casi besa tu cuello…? –preguntó el gótico deslizando los dedos sobre su clavícula.

\- Que era la primera vez que sentía ganas de tocar a otro hombre…

Firkle sonrió y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta hasta jalarlo con fuerza a su encuentro. Él tuvo que inclinarse para alcanzar a la pequeña figura y apoyó la frente contra la del chico, mirando directamente a los letales ojos lila. Así debía mirar el Caos o la Violencia si pudiesen devolver el gesto a sus víctimas…

\- La primera vez… y se quedará con las ganas. –sentenció Firkle- ¿Verdad…?

Él asintió y respiró hondo, podía sentir como la distancia se estaba acortando entre ambos. El vientre de Firkle estaba tocando el suyo y si empujaba un poco más podría presionarse al gótico. Pero esperó. Al principio siempre esperaba.

Porque desde el inicio había sido así. Desde siempre había mantenido los ojos en Firkle, aun cuando estaba con otras personas y en algún punto el juego inició. El gótico lo siguió con la mirada ahí donde él actuase y con un gesto lo detenía. El tiempo lo llevó al borde, a desear y nunca tocar a nadie realmente. Hasta que en una fiesta Firkle lo llevó al baño y se besaron entre comentarios del gótico desprestigiando a las últimas víctimas del juego. Los retos se volvieron más sofisticados, teniendo él que jugar las cartas de buen chico y aun así encontrarse en escenarios que divirtiesen a Firkle. Y el gótico lo terminaba compensando, le permitía enseñarle cómo tocarse, besarse y qué tanto podían hacer juntos. Hasta el punto que Firkle se había vuelto un experto en calentarle la sangre y volverlo loco que perdía la razón. Ike sería capaz de lo que fuese por ese chico que no temía cumplir cualquiera de sus fantasías.

Firkle reventó la goma de mascar entre ambos y él sintió sobre la boca el aliento del chico a moras ácidas.

\- Te extrañé… -confesó el gótico.

Su corazón se aceleró. Lo que había entre ambos era un espiralado descenso de fetiches, juegos y tentaciones. Tal vez eso pareciera al inicio… pero esos fines de semana también eran dulces y dignos de añoranza.

\- ¿Tuviste una semana aburrida…? –aventuró.

\- Solo prácticas. –aceptó Firkle y deslizó los brazos por su cuello- Los días han sido aburridos…

\- Me encargaré de mejorar eso. –prometió.

Y sus manos fueron a la piel expuesta, al espacio entre las caderas y la cintura de Firkle que estaban a libre acceso. El chico cerró los ojos y levantó las caderas hacia él. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, pero disfrutó la fina cintura entre sus dedos, a sabiendas que tenía tiempo. La figura delicada se estremeció y la espalda se arqueó lentamente acorde subía los dedos por la piel fría que se moldeaba entre su tacto y los afilados huesos. Ike lo acorraló contra la pared, en ese rincón que no estaba tan deshabitado y respiró sobre los labios cálidos que lo esperaban. Su rodilla separó las finas piernas y no esperó demasiado para apoyar la cadera entre la de Firkle para elevarlo del suelo e inmovilizarlo contra la pared. El gótico sonrió y enganchó los tobillos contra sus rodillas, se enredó en él y con las manos se sostuvo a sus hombros bajando los dedos hasta sus omóplatos, estirándole la ropa. Lo oyó suspirar entrecortadamente al acomodarse en su deseo y los ojos lila espiaron el entorno antes de reír bajo.

\- Soy tuyo. –juró Ike, capturando la boca que ahogó un " _Si_ " sobre su lengua.

En el pasado habían sido un par de niños confundido, totalmente perdidos, necesitados, aferrados al otro, apasionados, entregados y que al final se habían encontrado. Ahora eran dos personas que no querían ser salvadas. Pero sabían que estarían juntos, allá donde fuesen. Como a esos juegos peligrosos o en el rincón de un antro gótico sobrepoblado. Ahí estarían, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. La boca de Firkle estaba ligeramente fría y sabía a alcohol y cigarrillo, pero también a dulce. La fina lengua se perdió contra la suya, se enredó en su boca mientras besó al chico hasta devorarlo sin miramientos. Sus dientes chocaron contra los del gótico en la desesperación de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Toda la semana había esperado ese momento. El segundo en que cualquiera notase que llevaban juntos y en sincronía pura. Los talones del chico contra sus rodillas, la pequeña cadera meneándose contra la suya, las uñas clavadas en su espalda y los labios que devoraban, pero también se dejaban quemar con el hambre que tenía para él. Firkle lanzó el rostro hacia atrás en un gemido que hizo coro con la voz de la cantante en el escenario lejos de ellos. Sus dedos recorrieron las costillas afiladas, fueron a la cintura delicada y metió una mano entre ambos, para acariciar el suave pecho del chico. Sus nudillos capturaron la piel que subía de temperatura a su tacto mientras apretaba y jalaba. Firkle se estremeció, se enredó más contra él y se encajó contra su cuerpo con urgencia. Su mano libre tomó el cabello que caía sobre el cuello de Firkle y lo jaló un poco para que mirase el techo del antro y le mostrara el cuello de porcelana, tan translúcido que parecía que podría romperlo contra su boca. Pero no tuvo piedad, lamió el camino de la yugular, gruñó sobre la garganta de Firkle y mordió en el espacio entre el mentón y la curva del cuello.

Ike no era un buen chico.

Le gustaba exponer a Firkle, amaba mostrarle al mundo que esa expresión de embriaguez la originaba su boca que lamía, mordía, murmuraba obscenidades y palabras dulces, que el calor solo llegaba a Firkle cuando sus dedos lo ajustaban, refinaban, afilaban y pulían. Que el agresivo y temerario Firkle sabía cómo deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, aplastarse contra el colchón y exponerse para él, de la misma manera en que lo guiaba a callejones oscuros, a rincones expuestos y cambiadores para tocarse.

\- Yo no era así… -murmuró Firkle sin reproche- Tú me hiciste así…

Las uñas del gótico se clavaron sobre la parte trasera de su cuello y se vio separado de su presa para acercarse a la boca cruel que lo mordió tentativamente.

Recordaba…

Él había creído que Firkle era indiferente al deseo, que mientras él creía que podría usar sustitutos para no tocarlo y pretender ser solo amigos, había terminado despertando avaricia, curiosidad y orgullo en el pequeño. Pero solo Firkle aceptaba lo peor de él, era la única persona que sabía que lo más cercano que estaba a ser un caballero, era si es que su armadura se oxidaba por la bruma que lo nublaba.

\- Entonces vuélvete más extraño, más cruel, más instintivo, necesitado y desvíate más. –pidió Ike.

Sus dedos llegaron al perfil de la oreja del gótico y acarició el arete en forma de flor de lis celeste como si fuese su amuleto.

Su amuleto. En el cuerpo de Firkle.

\- Corrómpete tanto como lo estoy yo. –le rogó al gótico.

Los dedos de Firkle subieron hasta que sintió las yemas acariciando la curva hinchada de su labio inferior. El gótico lo miró entretenido. Siempre habían estado rotos, las heridas habían aparecido demasiado temprano y como huesos mal soldados simplemente siguieron creciendo, sobreviviendo y deformándose. Firkle siendo la bestia que mostraba lo peligroso que era. Ike escondiendo cómo lo habían profanado, forzado hasta romperlo y silenciado; un rostro de sonrisas y caballerosidad que escondía zarpas y bruma capaz de corroer todo. Lo único bueno de su grotesco interior era que Firkle había visto el abismo de su alma y sonrió a todo aquello que lo deseó.

\- Yo debería ordenarte eso. –murmuró el gótico- Destruye al buen chico, se mío.

Como el caballero que podía ser excepcional siempre y cuando estuviese libre de pecado y malos deseos, Ike sentía como se oxidaba la armadura que lo rodeaba, desde dentro hacia afuera. En algún momento todo el mundo notaría lo que había escondido desde niño. Las máscaras caerían y él estaría tan expuesto como lo estaba en ese momento ante los ojos lilas, pero nadie lo miraría con tanta aceptación y equidad.

\- Vamos a casa. –pidió.

Firkle asintió y se deslizó de su cuerpo, pero aun cuando lo llevó de la mano a la salida, podía sentir desde el gótico la enredadera que entraba por su piel, entre sus huesos y directo a su corazón. Ambos subieron al auto y Firkle le contó del concierto que habían efectuado y que él siempre se perdía por las cenas judías. Pero estaba seguro que alguien había grabado el evento, como siempre y podría ver a la banda tocar. Firkle seguiría siendo esa figura delicada destrozando con brío la batería y él se encendería ante la mirada cruel del chico, como si en lugar de tambores, bombos y platillos, fuesen cabezas de enemigos y en vez de baquetas, Firkle atacase con mazos, martillos y bates. Él le contó sobre la universidad, las prácticas y su hermano. Firkle habló de sus amigos con el mismo afecto. Ambos arribaron a la antigua casa convertida en departamentos y subieron al altillo que funcionaba como suite para Firkle. Ike cargó la comida que le habían regalado y se animó al ver que el gótico identificaba los platillos que comerían el día siguiente.

El lugar lucía como siempre, los dos enormes ventanales a norte y sur tenían cortinas pesadas que privaban de toda influencia externa. Rara vez se abrían. Como la mayoría de altillos no había ninguna división ni privacidad, era un solo ambiente sin paredes exceptuando en el baño. Todo estaba a la vista, la vieja mesa redonda de madera muy antigua, las sillas anticuadas llenas de ropa, papeles y cosas dejadas al azar, la cocina que al parecer solo Ike utilizaba seguían igual. En el rincón más distante de la casa estaba el nicho que el gótico usaba como cama. El enorme colchón en el suelo, dentro de una caja de madera casi imperceptible por todas las mantas que creaban un ambiente increíblemente similar a un nido. A pesar de tener calefacción, Firkle prefería las mantas que simulaban un peso entorno a su pequeño cuerpo para generarle algo de seguridad.

Ike dejó la comida en el refrigerador y se hizo nota mental de todo lo que tendría que comprar en el mercado junto a la sinagoga al día siguiente. Firkle lo siguió en la oscuridad y se subió al mesón mientras él lavaba las múltiples tazas con restos de café que había encontrad en el camino. Cuando se giró sintió que había pisado un escalón imaginario. En la oscuridad Firkle estaba mirando la pantalla del celular que descansaba sobre sus piernas y la forma en que la luz blanquecina iluminaba al chico le daba un halo críptico. Firkle siempre había jugado en contra de la sociedad, siempre apartado y con sus propias reglas. Aun en su apariencia andrógina, perpetuaba su fachada mezclando lo " _masculino_ " con " _femenino_ ". El cabello ligeramente largo en la parte trasera del cuello, pero también cayendo como pequeño flequillo sobre el rostro, los enormes ojos lilas con pestañas largas, el rostro afilado, pómulos levantados y labios carnosos. Un cuerpo delgado y fino, cintura naturalmente pronunciada, piel de porcelana, pequeñas manos y uñas largas.

Maquillaje, piel descubierta y botas de combate que ocultaban entre los cordones una navaja de combate enfundada.

Ese era Firkle, la perfecta combinación de belleza y destrucción. Mirar al gótico le retiraba el aliento, la manera en que tan cuidadosamente se las apañaba para confundir los sentidos y atraerlo a él. A tumbos. A tropezones. En medio de la confusión. Siempre con la sangre hirviendo y la estática en la mente. El fuego en las venas y el poder destructivo de mil millones de voltios.

Sus manos pararon a los costados del mesón, con Firkle en el medio. Aun sobre el mesón el chico tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarlo. La luz del celular lo iluminó desde abajo y solo afiló el rostro del chico, hizo que las largas pestañas se vieran gigantes, como alas de mariposa.

\- ¿Ike…?

En la juventud se había vuelto loco sin saber qué era lo que realmente deseaba de Firkle ¿Una amistad? ¿Un amante? ¿Una pareja? En su mente solo Firkle podía apreciar lo mejor y peor de él, así que no quería perderlo. El pánico había sido tan grande que había sabido que sería capaz de cualquier locura por Firkle, lo desease este o no. Pero el gótico celebró ese aspecto de él, lo motivó y retó a dejarse llevar por esas malas decisiones.

Firkle era letal y estaba afilado.

\- Hoy me presentaron a una chica judía, está por ingresar a la misma universidad. –sus dedos serpentearon por los muslos del gótico hasta enganchar el cinturón grueso- Una buena hija, tranquila, pero de opinión firme, conoce a todas las buenas familias y viaja una vez cada dos años a Israel.

Firkle sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Te siguen buscando novia? –ladeó el rostro- ¿Una buena chica judía?

\- El postre lo hizo ella. –hizo un gesto con el mentón al refrigerador- Te va a gustar.

\- ¿Así que vas a mostrarle el campus y ayudarla…? –preguntó con genuino interés.

No se trataba de que Firkle fuese indiferente a los celos. No. Pero disfrutaba más de la soberanía que podía tener sobre otros. Él, el pequeño, el menor de los góticos, el " _débil_ ", aquel a quien nadie recordaba, él, Firkle, era quien tenía la mano ganadora y las garras en su corazón, la victoria era suya mucho antes de que el resto de participantes lo notasen. Así que podían venir cientos de buenas chicas judías, que Firkle se divertiría. No le gustaba que nadie tocase a Ike, pero disfrutaba tentarlos para luego tomarlo de regreso. Firkle amaba que él rompiese el corazón de otras personas.

¿Y él…?

En parte era un caballero, obviamente ayudaría a la chica, sería amable con ella y la aconsejaría. Siempre era difícil ser nuevo en una universidad, más aún en otro estado. Pero al mismo tiempo le aburría ese desfile de personas que solo caían con su actitud social y creían que ya conocían todo de él. La chica se había sonrojado cada vez que la miró, se lució de la mejor manera posible y se comportó como el perfecto material de novia. Afortunado aquel que pudiese tenerla a su lado. Pero él no quería nada perfecto, inmaculado y correcto. Porque Ike asustaría a alguien así al momento en que mostrase lo que en realidad deseaba.

Él necesitaba a Firkle.

Y este lo sabía.

Así que el gótico jugaba con el mundo, se entretenía con las heridas que los conformistas se causaban y se regodeaba de ser el único que podía alimentar al monstruo que habitaba dentro de su cascarón.

\- Quiero presentarte ante todos… -murmuró Ike.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- En la ceremonia de graduación, frente a todos. –se apresuró a decir- Todos estarán ahí y quiero que estés conmigo. Quiero besarte. –sus dedos subieron, se metieron bajo la camiseta negra, directo a la fina cintura y por sobre las costillas perfiladas- Quiero hacerte mío…

Firkle no se inmutó. No era algo nuevo que escuchaba. La razón por la que mantenían en secreto su relación se debía a que así el gótico podía divertirse más a costa de los ingenuos. Ike los engañaba, como una luz en la oscuridad, directo hacia las profundidades donde Firkle habitaba y podía reírse. Muchas veces junto a sus amigos.

Ike no era una buena persona.

Solo llevaba una resplandeciente armadura que ansiaba abandonar a los pies del lecho de su amante.

Pero Firkle esperaba el golpe final, la carcajada conclusiva. La victoria del mal camino que había devorado al noble chico. La escena final. Y ¿Qué mejor manera que frente a todos? A Ike no le importaba, estaba listo. Encantado diría que perdió el rumbo, que encontró el camino lleno de oscuridad y espinos como aquel que había cautivado todo en él. Si este fuese un cuento de hadas, no le importaría ser el príncipe que dejaba a la doncella para irse con la banda de asesinos. Si la victoria eran velos negros, cadenas, cuero y encaje sobre el cuerpo de Firkle, bien podría tomar el final malo.

\- Bien… -el gótico lo tomó del rostro- Que así sea. Siempre y cuando seas el mejor de tu promoción, con honores, trofeos y todos los sueños idealizados. –los ojos lila brillaron con crueldad- Sube alto, muy alto, vuela al cielo y cierra tus alas. Solo entonces: Cae.

\- ¿A ti…?

El gótico asintió.

Ike lo tomó en brazos y antes de darse cuenta lo aprisionó sobre el nicho que llamaba cama, apartó las mantas porque Firkle no las necesitaba cuando él estaba ahí. Lo besó en cada porción de piel porcelana, mordió los lugares que la sangre enrojecía con vigor. Lo inmovilizó y doblegó, dejó que la bestia dentro de él dominase a la salvaje criatura bajo él. Lo poseyó con fuerza y lo hizo gritar por más, rompió la mente orgullosa hasta que lo embriagó con aquello que le ofrecía. Jugó, tentó y torturó. Lo oyó rogar, gimotear y suplicar. Siempre por más. Porque había moldeado a Firkle para que fuese su perfecta pareja, dispuesto a satisfacer sus peores instintos. Lo inmovilizó, adoró y dilató el tiempo hasta que el placer se volvió salvaje, confuso y agotador.

Los ojos lila siempre retándole a que fuese peor, más peligroso, más perverso y como siempre él llegó a rendirse sobre el húmedo cuerpo con adoración por recibirlo en lo peor y mejor de sí.

Firkle cayó inconsciente después de que limpiase su delicado cuerpo, lo oyó murmurar " _Mi ser responde solo ante ti_ " y cuando tanteó el cuerpo agotado quiso creer que era verdad, porque aún en el agotamiento y sueño, el gótico lo buscó con fuerza, hasta que las zarpas del chico se aferraron a él sin soltarlo. Ike besó todo aquello que quedó en su alcance mientras cayó en el mejor sueño. Y la primera alarma lo hizo encontrarse con Firkle sentado sobre sus caderas, escribiéndole frases perversas con un delineador de ojos sobre los músculos de su torso y vientre. Sus brazos tenían rosas y espinas, calaveras y cuervos. En la V de su cadera, Firkle había escrito su nombre como si lo estuviese marcando.

\- Ve así. –ordenó el gótico- Es a prueba de agua.

Sus ojos vieron los escritos que revelaban sus deseos más obscuros y sus costumbres más perversas. Cuando se encontró con la mirada lila supo, antes de percatarse de ello, que ya estaba asintiendo a su pedido. Ike rodó sobre la cama y atrapó ahí al gótico. Sus dedos fueron al anillo negro con marcas de enredaderas en el anular de Firkle y acarició la rosa en el centro.

Cuando había tenido quince años se había desesperado tanto por atar a Firkle que le había rogado que se casaran. Solo teniendo quince años. Como un ridículo niño había ahorrado todo el dinero que había podido y buscó algo que simbolizase lo que había entre ellos. No solo eso, se lo había pedido en el fulgor de la pasión y a propósito. En el segundo en que notó que Firkle se había embriagado de placer por sus juegos sucios, fue ahí cuando le pidió que se casaran, insistió mientras mezclaba el placer con su egoísta deseo.

Firkle gritó que sí hasta perder la voz.

Y al inició creyó que cuando recuperase la cordura el gótico lo maldeciría por haber jugado así de vil. Pero no. Nunca se lo reprochó y jamás se quitó el anillo. Así que Ike agradecía que en verdad buscó algo de buen material que sobreviviese todos esos años. Pero no solo eso, el gótico no había ocultado su unión. Cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre el anillo, Firkle dijo que estaba comprometido. Con él. En el momento en que los góticos lo habían acorralado con preguntas, Ike había estado demasiado emocionado al saber que Firkle no había negado nada ni se había burlado del asunto. Los pobres chicos tuvieron que esperar a que él bajase de su novena nube para realmente prestar atención a las advertencias y amenazas con el rostro relativamente serio sin tener el impulso de correr hacia Firkle y averiguar en qué estado podrían casarse con solo quince años.

Firkle miró el anillo y ladeó el rostro.

\- Pete dice que siempre has parecido como un gran perro alrededor mío, feliz y animado.

\- Yo de él ni hablaría. –bromeó Ike.

El chico soltó una carcajada, aceptando lo irónico del asunto. Él acortó la distancia y le dio una larga lamida en la mejilla para bromear, ganándose un empujón en el hombro. El ardor de los arañazos de la noche anterior le hizo estremecer y eso solo animó el humor de Firkle.

\- Iré a…

\- …lo sé. –Firkle se dejó caer sobre la cama y se estiró para recuperar todas las mantas que habían caído al suelo- La sinagoga. Vete.

Ike se inclinó y lo besó los labios del chico antes de prepararse para salir. Ese día tendría que ir a la sinagoga, hacer compras, preparar un almuerzo tardío y Firkle tendría práctica de banda, en la noche otra vez irían a un antro para un concierto donde Ike tendría pase especial por ser pareja de uno de los músicos e iniciarían otro juego intenso con nuevas presas. El domingo se quedarían en cama, charlarían y harían planes a futuro, cualquier rutina relajada sería bienvenida y se esconderían entre las sábanas sin responder a nadie.

El lunes volvería al campus, a las clases y al mundo común donde Ike era considerado un buen chico a pesar de que desde el inicio había perseguido las espinas y pétalos marchitos.

Porque solo Firkle amaba lo peor y lo mejor de él.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas!** Antes que nada, no, este fic no está relacionado con " _Mátame otra vez_ ". No todos mis fics conectan entre ellos.

Este está conectado ¡Con otro fic! ¿Adivinan cuál? Tal vez en el futuro hagan el clic con una referencia sobre esto. Tal vez. Eso espero.

El buen chico Ike con sus cenas judías... la comida es tan rica ahí.

En el fondo Ike sabe que está haciendo mal a otra gente, pero en la balanza, pesa más entretener a Firkle. Y el gótico ama destruir a los conformistas e ingenuos.

Por fin me animé a crear una historia de ellos dos, quería crear esta pareja y que se notase una dinámica completamente diferente a la de Michael y Pete, porque en realidad es fácil encontrar similitudes. Así que quise celebrar sus diferencias.

Sobre la portada, algunos se habrán dado cuenta que ese personaje es de otra serie. Y si, lo es. En un AU gótico. Pero cuando lo vi pensé tanto en Firkle y me inspiró tantas ideas… que tenía que hacer algo con ello. La persona que creó este hermoso arte y deberían amar, seguir y adorar está en twitter como: yui930_log

Todo el mundo sabe que amo mucho a este par ¿Verdad? Y no había creado nada de ellos porque no me sentía lista. Así que espero que saliese algo bonito en mi primer experimento. Adoro a Ike, quiero un Gizmo Ike.

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
